


Kenopsia

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, a fic inspired by a word, because obviously iwaoi has taken over my life, but hey it's iwaoi, i did a thing, its hella short and sorta feels awkward, iwaoi - Freeform, tried and failed to be angsty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenopsia</p><p>'The eerie and forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet'</p><p>Or</p><p>That fic where Oikawa is overdramatic in a slightly different way and Iwachan is sweet in a slightly different way too.</p><p>Or I can't write IwaOi to save my life but ohmygod I love them so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenopsia

Iwaizumi finds him lying in the middle of the volleyball court, where the net was supposed to be, staring way up at the ceiling of the gym.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” he asks”, we don’t have practice.” He stays by the gym doors.

“Around this time, Mattsun would be flirting with Makki,” Oikawa answers, and Iwaizumi wants to protest the mistake in wording but Oikawa just continues”, the first years would be doing drills and coach would be shouting out random pointers and stuff.”

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Iwaizumi takes a step forward. It echoes slightly in the empty gym”, we shouldn’t be here.”

“There would be the sounds of sneakers and balls thudding and my fans giving their lovely cheer,” Oikawa sits up then, frowning slightly”, it all sounds so empty now, Iwa-chan.”

“Well what did you expect, dumbass?” Iwaizumi scoffs”, we didn’t have practice today because of the school festival, remember?”

“I know that, I remember!” Oikawa whines, and Iwaizumi thinks that he definitely didn’t remember that.

“Then what are you doing here, shittykawa?” he challenges, arms crossed over his chest”, were you trying to get out of helping out in the club’s booth?”

“Ring tossing is so bo-o-oring, Iwa-chaan!” Oikawa whines, sitting cross-legged and rocking slightly in place”, let’s just play volleyball! I can toss to you!”

“Have you forgotten your duties as captain, Asskawa!” Iwaizumi nearly shouts, but there’s something about the sound echoing across the empty gym that stops him”, we have to make sure the booth’s doing well!”

“Boo, party pooper,” Oikawa mock-frowns, then sighs, looking around the gym”, it’s weird, Iwa-chan. The gym feels completely different when it’s all empty like this. Like, something weird, like Kenopsia.”

“The eerie and forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet,” Iwaizumi repeats from memory, of that time Oikawa kept texting him random definitions.

“Very smart, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa praises lightly, and Iwaizumi thinks he’s being insulted.

“Let’s just get out of here,” he says, walking the rest of the way towards his best friend (boy friend?) ”, it’s not like we won’t have practice after the festival’s over. This place isn’t abandoned, and with your big mouth it’s definitely not quiet.” He holds out a hand to help Oikawa up.

Oikawa wants to say how sweet his Iwa-chan was being, but decided he didn’t want to ruin the moment just yet.


End file.
